Disruption Part I
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: Orinigally titled 'Not Good'.Buffy and Dawn are in Greece, enjoying since destroying the Hellmouth, when Buffy disappears all of a sudden leaving Dawn on her own to fend for herself and Buffy in an unknown land, yet oddly familiar. Set after Season 7.
1. Nothing will Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

"So what do you want to do now?" Dawn asked, after Buffy had finished her large ice cream. It was certainly one of the largest ice cream desserts either of them had ever seen, but it was one of the most delicious ice creams they had ever had. There was a large dollop of Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Mint and a variety of other flavoured ice cream with a large Banana, and cut up strawberries and raspberries, layered in Strawberry sauce and with chocolate flakes on top. It was delicious on a day like today. The sun was shining down, without a cloud in the sky, and the heat was almost unbearable. Dawn thought she would be used to it, as it was always sunny back in Sunnydale, considering it was the magnet for most demons being a Hellmouth.

_It's not there anymore though,_ Dawn thought to herself. She would never go to the mall again, or to the cinema, or even visit the Magic Box. It was all gone. The thing which hurt her the most was that she would never be able to go to her mother's grave anymore or Tara's.

"We got a few days left here before we head to the UK to see Giles, so we could go to some temples or something if you want." Buffy said and starting to trace her fingers in the bowl to get at the melted ice cream, which had now moulded all the flavours into one.

"Temples?" Dawn said, not trying to hide her dismay.

"Yeah. It will give us an insight or something into Greek history, or, we could," Buffy said and paused, "God this is lame."

"True. Let's go shopping or something. It will be great. Just the two of us." Dawn said and Buffy smiled, though Dawn noticed the sad look in her face. Dawn knew what she was thinking.

"Your not the Chosen one anymore. Like I'm not a Key. You can be a normal girl for once." Dawn said.

"It's not that. I was just thinking about home and what happened." Buffy said and continued to lick the bowl clean with her fingers.

"It's over. The hellmouth was destroyed. You can't change what happened." Dawn said.

"I know. Spike died. Anya died. Amanda died. God knows how many others died." Buffy said and got a dazed look in her eyes. It had been over two months since Sunnydale was destroyed but the memories were still fresh.

"It wasn't your fault they died." Dawn said.

"I know, but I feel like it's not over. Like something else will happen. I can feel it." Buffy said and started to look about worriedly.

"Nothing will happen," Dawn said but noticed Buffy was still looking about worried, "What is it?" Dawn said.

"You can't feel it?" Buffy said, now looking up at the sky.

"No. Maybe we should get you inside, from the heat." Dawn said quickly.

"No, something is going to happen now." Buffy said and stopped her gaze on a couple on the other side of the street. "Them." She said.

Dawn looked but could not see anything unusual.

"What about them?" She said while still looking.

A hand clasped her shoulder and a small electric shock went through her shoulder. It was not painful but she let out a little yelp. Buffy was laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I saw it in a shop yesterday." Buffy said and held out her hand. There was a small metallic disc in the centre of her hand. Buffy was still laughing but saw the look on Dawn's face.

"Come on, as if anything would happ-" Buffy started to say but stopped mid sentence as she disappeared with a faint 'pop'.

Dawn stood still and watched the empty seat where Buffy originally was.

"Ok not good."


	2. Lost

Dawn looked about quickly to see if anybody had noticed that a woman had just vanished from the café within a second. The couple they had noticed earlier were too busy looking into each others eyes to notice anything else. In fact, the world could move on and they would not notice. They were in love.

It looked as if nobody had noticed. The waiters had continued their job as if nothing had happened and tourists and villagers passed by without giving Dawn a second glance. This was very fortunate for Dawn, as trying to explain how someone had vanished into thin air would be very difficult, especially to Greeks. This would be a normal occurrence back in Sunnydale, but this was Corfu, not Sunnydale. As far as Dawn knew there was no Hellmouth near Greece. The nearest as far as she knew was in Ukraine somewhere, which was very far away from this current location.

Dawn edged closely to the seat where Buffy was sitting. There was no evidence to show that anything had happened there. The only thing Dawn had to go on was the faint 'pop' she had heard.

Though, Dawn could smell something faint in the air around the seat. It wasn't very clear and Dawn could not put her finger on what it smelt like, though she was sure it was not native to this area. She was sure it had something to do with the disappearance of Buffy.

This led her to another thought. Buffy was gone, and she was left alone in Corfu. What would she do? It was not a matter that she could not look after herself. She had been trying to convince her mother to not bring a babysitter over for Dawn since she started high school. Now, that she was left fully responsible, it was scary. She had to do everything herself for the time being.

"Have you finished?" A voice behind her said in a rather impatient voice.

Dawn turned around and saw a waiter standing with a tray to collect the ice creams Buffy and Dawn had just consumed.

"Yes," Dawn said quickly, realising her surroundings for the first time, "It was lovely."

The waiter said nothing. He gathered the ice cream bowls quickly, not giving Dawn much attention and left a piece of a paper and a smaller tray on the table.

Dawn picked up the piece of paper and realised it was a bill. She had no money on herself. Thankfully, Buffy was not wearing her bag which held everything from passports to money and it sat silently by the chair that Buffy went 'pop' in.

Dawn took out a few notes and a few coins and took them inside by the counter. She did not like leaving money lying in the open like that for people to pick up and spend on their own luxuries.

"Thank you. Come again!" One of the waiters told Dawn, who seemed a lot chirpier than the fellow who spoke to Dawn earlier.

Dawn was not fully listening. Her mind was on Buffy.

_The only thing it could possibly be was Magic,_ Dawn told herself. There was no way someone could disappear naturally like that. It was definitely magic. It would also explain the 'pop' sound and the faint smell Dawn could still not quite work out. It smelt like a mixture of smells. It smelt of one of the candles Willow and Tara used to light in their home, before Buffy got resurrected. Though there was something more pungent in the smell than that. It smelt of something decaying also but a combination of both.

Dawn started to walk back to the hotel where Buffy and herself were staying, making sure the first thing she would do was get in contact with someone. She was now grateful Buffy made sure there was an internet connection in their room and that they bought a laptop before setting off. She'd have to email one of the Scoobies. Who, she was not sure.

Willow would be the obvious first choice, but Dawn was reluctant to email her just yet. The spell to give all the Potential Slayers the power of Buffy and Faith had taken a lot out of her, and there was no guarantee Willow would be able to help. Another limitation was that Willow was currently half way round the world in South America somewhere with Kennedy.

The second choice for Dawn would be Giles, but again he may not be able to help. He was not as powerful in magics as Willow was, but his research skills would be needed. Besides, she'd have to contact him as they were meant to meet in a few days to spend some time in the UK. She'd have to tell him.

The third choice would be Xander, though his magic skills are limited to a few spells, which he either did by accident or with Willow. She doubted if a love spell or a musical spell would help, though the musical spell would make her feel better. The only powerful spell he ever did was with Willow and Giles when they all combined their efforts with Buffy to defeat Adam, Professor Walsh's mutated person. Though she'd could use his comfort right now, even with his one eye.

In the end, Dawn decided to contact all three to let them know the situation and ask all three to come over. Xander would probably arrive first as he was only in Italy with Andrew.

Dawn got to the hotel and started to make her way up to her room. The receptionist gave Dawn a little smile and started to play with her necklace which had a large blue pendant at the centre.

Dawn got to their room, and opened the door and set up the laptop. She put Buffy's bag on the bed and waited for the laptop to fully load.

Already, Dawn had formed some sort of plea in her head to the other Scoobies.

The internet took a few seconds to load with Broadband and started to type out an email.

_Guys, It's Dawn. I need your help. I'm in a place called Kassiopi in Corfu and something strange has happened. Me and Buffy were eating ice creams outside this café and she just vanished into thin air. I think there was some magic involved as there was this faint smell of incense and decay and she vanished with a 'pop'._

_You have to help me. Please come as soon as you can. _

_I'm in the hotel Pathios._

_Love you,_

_Dawn _

_XXXXXX_

She sent the same message to Giles, Willow and Xander.

All had been sent.

Now all she had to do was wait.


End file.
